Such a Fairytale
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Aku tidak harus menjadi putri. Izuo, yaoi, mungkin OOC, dan lain-lain, yada yada yada, blah-blahlblah. Don't like, don't read. Seperti biasa, yang baca, enjoy! :D


**Title:** Such a Fairytale

**Summary:** Aku tidak harus menjadi putri.

**Pairing:** Izuo. Titik. Tanpa koma. :D

**Rate:** T aja...

Disclaimer: Not mine~! D: durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita. :D

**Bacotan:** Catatan, bagian-bagian awal cerita ini adalah ketika Shizuo dan Izaya masih sekolah, Delic dan Delia itu ade kembarnya Shizuo. Kayaknya cuman itu aja, ya…

Euh… saia mau wisata, jadi, ga bisa publish untuk sementara. Tapi, saia batalkan fic kemaren sebagai publish terakhir minggu ini. Ternyata saia bisa curi-curi waktu buat publish yang ini.

Fic ini pendek, tapi saia harap anda semua menikmatinya.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

_Aku tidak perlu menjadi cinderella untuk kehilangan sepatuku_

"Shizu-nii, Deli-chan mendapat sepatu. Punyaku mana?"

Shizuo hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dan berharap adiknya tidak marah kalau dia memberitahukan hal yang terjadi.

"Jadi, begini, Delia. Kau tahu kan, aku ini terkadang pikun. Sepertinya aku meninggalkan satu kantong belanjaan di mall tadi setelah makan. Yang isinya sepatu untukmu."

Delic, kembaran Delia, langsung mengompori keadaan. "Nah, lho, Shizu-nii melupakan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Deli-pyon."

"Iya, aku hanya mendapat kemeja sementara Deli-chan mendapat kemeja _dan_ sepatu," tuntut Delia.

Shizuo hanya bisa merasa bersalah karena melupakan belanjaannya yang satu itu.

"Hukumannya!" ujar Delia lagi. Delic di sampingnya berkelakuan seperti seekor setan kecil penghasut.

"Ugh…"

"Aku dan Deli-chan mau tidur dengan Shizu-nii sebentar malam~!"

"Eh?"

Delia dan Delic tersenyum manis padanya. Kedua anak berumur empat belas itu memang selalu tergantung padanya. "Iya, deh…"

"Wai~!"

Shizuo tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya.

O~O~O

Sementara itu, di suatu sudut di mall Ikebukuro, seorang remaja dengan seragam gakuran hitam dan kaos merah sebagai dalaman menenteng-nenteng kantong belanjaan berisi sepatu.

"Hmm… Cinderella melupakan sepatunya. Seperti apa tampang Cinderella~?" senandung Izaya pelan dan asal-asalan sambil keluar dari mall. "Kalau cantik dan mirip Shizu-chan… kujadikan putriku deh… ahahaha~!"

Dia diam. "Tapi, lebih bagus lagi kalau Shizu-chan, ya…"

_Karena, memang sepatu itu bukan milikku._

* * *

_Aku tidak perlu menjadi Putri Salju yang harus memakan apel beracun untuk jatuh tertidur._

Shizuo benci belajar matematika. Dan belajar di bawah pohon sakura yang rindang di halaman belakang sekolahnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia malah makin mengantuk.

"Hoahm… mengantuk…" keluhnya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, dia tertidur.

_Kan? Tanpa apel beracun pun, aku bisa jatuh tidur dengan sangat mudah._

* * *

_Aku tidak harus menjadi Putri Tidur untuk terbangun dengan ciuman pangeran._

Izaya tengah mengamati manusia-manusia tercintanya di sekolah dari atap ketika dia mendapati Shizuo sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya di bawah bayang-bayang pohon sakura dengan sebuah buku matematika terlupakan di pangkuannya. Pasti itu karena Shizuo bosan melihat angka-angka yang terlalu banyak.

Muncul niat isengnya. "Bangunkan Putri Tidur bernama Shizu-chan, ah…" gumamnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shizuo. Lalu, dengan lembut, dia menimpa bibir Shizuo dengan miliknya.

O~O~O

Shizuo terbangun karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Sepertinya tadi…" gumam Shizuo sambil menyentuh bibirnya, "ada serangga hinggap di bibirku, ya?"

_Aku bahkan tidak terbangun ketika dia menciumku._

* * *

_Aku tidak perlu menjadi Putri Duyung untuk mengorbankan nyawaku untuk si pangeran yang dia cintai._

"SHIZU-CHAAAAN~!"

Shizuo berbalik dan melihat Izaya sedang dikejar oleh sekelompok yakuza.

Ya… sehebat apapun Izaya, dia masih tetap seorang remaja SMA yang tentu tidak mungkin menang melawan sekelompok yakuza, apalagi sampai labih dari empat puluh orang.

"Tolong usir mereka~!" pinta Izaya sambil tertawa-tawa, seakan menikmati permainan kejar-kejaran dengan manusia-manusia tercintanya.

Ya, ampun.

Shizuo tidak menghiraukan Izaya dan hanya diam, membiarkan Izaya tetap dikejar.

"SHIZU-CHAN KEJAAAM~!" rutuk Izaya dari kejauhan.

"Iya, iya…" gumam Shizuo. Lalu dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa.

_Aku bahkan terlalu malas untuk menyelamatkannya dari tenggelam di laut._

* * *

_Aku tidak perlu menjadi menjadi Si Cantik yang mencintai Si Buruk Rupa._

"Jadi, Shizu-chan, kumohon, menikahlah denganku. Ya? Aku berani menghentikan hobiku mengamati manusia, kok. Ya?"

Sungguh, Shizuo belum pernah melihat lamaran, apalagi dilamar, dengan cara setidak normal ini.

"Kutu? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar ingin menikah denganmu!"

Di balik tembok, Delic dan Delia tertawa melihat sepasang 'kekasih' yang tidak pernah cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Nee, Deli-chan, aku berani bertaruh Shizu-nii akan teriak-teriak sebelum akhirnya menerima lamaran Iza-nii."

"Aku bertaruh dia akan menolaknya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menerimanya."

Mereka berdua salah.

Shizuo berdiri dari sofa tempat dia duduk, bersimpuh di depan Izaya yang berlutut, lalu mencium Izaya. "Aku mau, kok."

_Hmm… tapi, sepertinya aku memang mencintai Si Buruk Rupa…_

* * *

_Dan aku tidak harus menjadi putri manapun untuk bisa berakhir bahagia._

"Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Shizuo hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya bibir Izaya dan bibirnya bersatu.

_Aku bahagia sekarang._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Ahahaha~! Ternyata masih sempet publish~!

Ini fic untuk menghibur para readers yang akan merindukan saia~! *geplaked*

Jadi, minta ripiunya, ya? :D


End file.
